drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirlishea Deindran
Name: Mirlishea Deindran Age: 16 Nationality: Andoran Hair: Straight, dark brown, shoulder length hair. Eyes: Brown. Skin: Fair. Height: 5'3" Voice: Normally soft spoken, tends to get loud when excited. Other: Very tiny, almost fragile looking. Skills: Fairly good at sewing. Knowledge Weakness: Has only heard tales and rumors of surrounding lands. Physical Weakness: No body strength. Personality Weakness: Tends to be more curious than most, which gets her in a bit of trouble sometimes. Personality: Very carefree at times, usually acting before thinking. Lets her curiosity lead her for the most part, but can be very determined once her mind is set. = 'Character History ' = Mirlishea was born and raised in Baerlon, Andor. Her mother was a seamstress, her father died when she was just a baby. She didn't know much of her father, her mother was very tight-lipped about it, however she was told he was a former Whitecloak, that was a good man, very kind, with a curious nature (Mirlishea was always told she got her curious side from him), but that was all the information her mother was willing to give. One morning, while helping her mother at her shop, Mirlishea tried to question her about her father further. What did he look like? Where was he raised? How did he die? She was determined to find out, but her mother kept putting her off. It wasn't an unusuall sight when Mirlishea stormed out, saddled her horse and went for a ride. In fact, that was a normal day for her. But today wasn't so normal. During her ride, something spooked her normally gentle horse. The horse reared, and Mirlishea, being lost in thought, tumbled from the saddle. Her last thought was wondering if she would ever see her mother again, as darkness overcame her. Some time later, around early afternoon by the looks of the sun, Mirlishea awoke. Her head was killing her! Feeling befuddled, she moved her fingers, along with her toes, then sat up and raised a hand to her head. She could feel a raised lump, located above and behind her right ear, along with hair matted from blood. Knowing she should get home to seek some aide, she looked for her horse. Giserai (meaning Glory in the Old Tongue), was grazing not far off. Slowly she stood, feeling quite dizzy, wondering how much blood she lost to make her feel so, and made her way to her gentle mare, hands held out in front of her incase she stumbled. The horse looked over at her as she got close, and continued to feed. That was a good sign she had calmed down from whatever had scared her. She didn't feel very confident in riding the mare home (Light, her head ached!), so she clung to Giserai's neck and, with the horse supporting her, slowly walked toward home. About a half an hour or so later, Mirlishea arrived at her mothers clothing shop. A tall man was standing outside, casually leaning against the wall, and she gathered up Giserai's reins, and tossed them to him. She didn't know who he was, but he looked like a trustworthy enough man. When she entered the door, a woman in what looked like a very expensive silk dress, slashed with yellow, was there talking to her mother. She looked to be about 20. No, wait, she seemed to be more like 40. Maybe 30. She thought she must have really hit her head hard, for every time she looked, the woman was a different age! Mirlishea walked three steps away from the door frame she was leaning on, and had to support herself on a table that was displaying a variety of cloth in all different colors. The colors seemed to all blur together on her as her head spun. She tried to concentrate on the carpet instead. Voices swirled in her head, sounding distant. Were they talking to her? She couldn't tell. She thought maybe she should just sit down for a minute. The next thing Mirlishea knew, she felt tingly all over. Her body jerked uncontrollably, and oddly enough, once the tingling feeling went away, she felt perfectly fine! She opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into the other woman's eyes, a look of astonishment on her face. The woman rose and gracefully walked over to her mother, looking like a queen. She wondered to herself why a queen would come to her mother for clothes, instead of sending a servant. Those thoughts soon left her, as her mother introduced the woman as Aes Sedai, and announced Mirlishea was to go to the White Tower in Tar Valon with her first thing in the morning... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios